


【临静】FIRST TIME

by Kaede_Killcat



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaede_Killcat/pseuds/Kaede_Killcat
Summary: AO3存档CP：折原临也X平和岛静雄R18。孤僻貌美优等生临X打架上床都很厉害的不良静（AO3这个cp tag也要欺负我萌的是帝美【。】）





	【临静】FIRST TIME

**Author's Note:**

> 一定程度OOC。

“喂，还好吗。”  
就像是穿过长长的列车隧道、从黑暗尽头的微光里传过来的声音。  
只不过，几乎是立刻就意识到了这个比喻的荒谬之处。俯在水池上的人直起腰，被冷水浸湿的手背仍贴着面颊上火辣辣的地方。在转过身来的前一秒，时刻存在的自我顾虑让他下意识地瞥了一眼自己在镜中的映像：被打得肿起来的面部，被自来水冲刷稀释过后的淡红色的鼻血痕迹，以及被牙齿硌破了的嘴角，三足鼎立地支出一面惨烈的场景。白衬衫的两只袖子都卷到了肘部，顺着骨节清晰的手腕，残留的水珠一滴一滴滑落下去。  
折原临也昂起了下巴，用近乎挑衅的角度打量起眼前的少年。过分修长的身高、松垮垮扒在肩上的蓝色校服外套、不愿意好好塞进裤子里的衬衫。视线却是从下往上的，仿佛带着某种心虚的逃避意味。从鞋尖到膝盖到腰到胸口。他看到他最上面的两颗扣子解开了，衣领翻出的角度比寻常学生的更加夸张，毫不掩饰地袒露出鸟翼般的锁骨，视线随着洁净的轮廓一起盘旋攀升，直到撞入暗紫色的云。  
……起码是一天前的痕迹。  
少年嘴里叼着快燃尽的香烟，烟头的橘黄色一闪一灭，无限天真地眨着眼。原来鼻腔里那粗粝的灼呛感不是错觉，那尖锐的辛辣气味也不是来自血；原来那是烟味。  
在看到他脸上的伤势后他惊愕了一秒，很快又在脸上添了些嘲笑，虽然不是恶劣而是有些同情的。  
“还真是惨啊。”  
“也没有吧，死不了。”  
他看到他笑了。一张轮廓深得都有几分像外国人的脸，一笑起来，颧骨下就嵌进一道阴影，衬得下颌愈发棱角分明，勾连出强硬的俊朗。绝非是柔美的脸。可一旦配上嘲弄的神色，那凌厉的姿态就莫名变得浓艳起来。他耸耸肩，对他的回答不置可否，只是摘了嘴里的烟蒂丢在地上踩灭，再捡起来随手扔进垃圾桶；低下头去时，便露出因为不常见光而色泽瓷白的后颈。金发粲然如炬。  
“稍稍小心点吧。”  
“什么？”  
可他只是不间断地又点上一支烟，走了出去，不一会儿又折了回来，手里多了罐可乐。初秋仍略带热度的空气在铝罐鲜红的表面液化出一层银灰的膜，他径直伸过手来，将金属罐忽地贴在了他的脸上。  
“嘶——”  
“校医室已经没人了，就用这个凑合吧，这样明天应该就不会肿了。”两根手指不经意似地贴上嘴唇夹住烟，他深深地吸了一口，咬着滤嘴歪过头。  
“痛吧？你看上去就不是会打架的类型。”  
“用你做标准的话，谁都不算会打架了。”  
那双懒洋洋垂着的眼睛被这话挑了起来。于是，尽管脸上还在一跳一跳地痛，临也的嘴角还是叠出了平日的微笑。  
“因为你很有名气嘛。再说，我其实是消息灵通的类型哦。”  
金发少年露出了被取悦到的神情，他将烟从嘴边拿开了。他仍歪着头瞧着他，就像是等待着临也将自己的名字说出来——临也想，这个姿势既带着媚态，又意外的孩子气。  
“平和岛静雄……是吧？”找回了自己的舒适区，话也就不由得多了起来，“开学的第一个学期，你在打架的时候把操场一头的球门拎起来，扔到操场另一头去了吧？做出了这种事，想不出名也很困难的。听说后来外校的三年级把你堵在了学校后面的空地上，怎么样，有受伤吗？”  
“哈……怎么可能。”  
“我想也是。不用仔细调查也能知道你打架相当厉害呢，倒不如说根本就不是一个级别——”  
“我可不光只有打架很厉害。”  
顺畅的话头戛然而止。一口一口吸着烟的金发少年——平和岛静雄的脸上浮现出了胜利的笑容，他稍稍抬起了下颌，抿起的唇边嘲弄意味浓重了一些。  
“你呢？你也不仅仅是脸好看吧，好像脑子也挺好使的？嘛不过对我来说，只要脸好看就够了。你话太多了，这点很讨厌，但因为脸很好看所以我可以原谅你……说到底，要不是被揍成这样的是这张漂亮的脸，我才没兴趣关心你。”  
简直是海面上凭空出现的怪兽一般的话语。对话内容突然一百八十度地偏离了预期，就算是临也也有了种大脑短路的感觉。当然也有可能是因为脸上的伤还在冰冷的汽水罐下突突作痛的缘故，连带着思维都迟钝了起来。  
“所以，名字呢？名字是什么。”  
“……折原。折原临也。”  
“啊啊，我好像听过这个名字。”平和岛静雄眯起了眼。他仰起头，似乎是不太上心地回忆了一下，“嗯……是了，和高二的一个混蛋出去的时候听他提过，说是要找你麻烦还是什么。还不错嘛，能从那帮人手里脱身，看来你也不是只会挨打的书呆子。”  
“……”  
“原因呢？大概也就是被抢了女朋友之类的白痴理由吧。啧，明明都是一群男女皆可的家伙……”  
那满不在乎的语气让他显得格外性感——就在临也这么想的时候，他突然朝他俯下身来。黑发少年几乎是瞬间绷紧了脊背。  
“那你呢？”  
“什么？”  
“我说我‘并不是只有打架厉害’。自诩消息灵通的话，你应该知道这是什么意思。”  
临也以堪称反击的架势盯着他。  
“你总是这样吗。”  
“嗯？怎么会，我只对好看的人这样。”略显沙哑的鼻音都散出烟草的焦味。烟草倒是纯粹的男子气概的味道。他仍盯着他看，见他毫无反应，便嗤地一笑。  
“不错……我喜欢你这种对自己的脸有自知之明的家伙。”  
然后猝不及防地，他的指腹抚上了他脸上的伤，粗糙的触感顿时带来了新鲜的刺痛。在散落进盥洗室的夕阳下，他的眼睛被浓郁的光辉照出了隔夜的茶水似的颜色，而那镀在虹膜上的金红的流光，便是滴进茶里的蜂蜜吧……他的手指缓慢而温暖，在他大脑的海洋里打磨出一座大桥。  
“你还真是直白。”盛夏晌午的烈阳那样直白。晒得他嘴里发干。  
“我不擅长绕弯子说话，也讨厌说话拐弯抹角的人。不过，现在这种情况的话，说什么倒也都无所谓。”  
他确实没有遮遮掩掩。因为不擅长，也因为觉得无关紧要，他直截了当，明白自己唯一想要的是什么，于是其他附带的一切他便都不在乎。所以甚至不费心去扣好衬衫的扣子。临也挪开视线，望向他裸露在外的颈部皮肤：暗紫的色块中间有状似贝壳的细小印痕，只有离得这么近才能见到。是牙齿啃咬过后的样子。  
“在看什么？”  
他朝他衣领的方向稍稍侧了下头。  
“脖子上的，不遮一下吗？还是说很快就会被新的盖掉。”  
这话换来一个烟草味的笑容。他笑起来时，轮廓里的狠厉、眉尖眼尾的挑逗，就像七巧板那样以不可思议的精密程度拼在一起。他再度垂下眼来，视线微阖，长长的睫毛上便落满了晚霞，翕动出浓密的芳泽。  
“好奇吗。要不要试试看。”  
“唔。”  
“没和男生做过？那我教你。”  
“……你也是有够旁若无人诶，”停顿了一下，临也还是忍不住这么说，“才第一次见面而已。你就这么笃定我会答应跟你做吗。”  
平和岛静雄困惑地看了他两秒。随后，暧昧的笑意就像烟味那样重新晕染开，他向他前倾了身子。颀长的阴影和烟味顿时覆盖过来，幻化成了某种虚假而斑斓的天空。金的灰的，白的蓝的。还有暗紫色的云。盛大无比的一瞬。他觉得心脏被踩住了。  
他凑到他的耳边，低不可闻地答非所问。  
“不知道有没有人跟你说过……你的声音，也怪好听的。”  
然后他低下头，将嘴唇贴在了他肿起的伤口上。

 

他从不讨厌长相漂亮的人。  
在看到眼前这张脸时，平和岛静雄想到的，是记不清长相的高二男生的亲吻毫无章法地落在自己的脖子上。嘴唇浮在外面，手指探到里面，他望着天花板，听着对方索然无味的嘀嘀咕咕，要拉帮结派地去找一个混蛋的麻烦。被抢走女朋友只是个莫须有的罪名，说到底只是“想给不合群的家伙一点颜色看看”，理由乏味到让他懒得摆出任何表情，然而一夜情对象也不喜欢他乖张的态度。你别太狂妄了。他听到他说，舌头压在他的脖子上，挤压着刚咬出来从齿痕。别忘了你跟我来这儿是干什么的。他叹了口气，没有发火，只是伸长手臂摸到了床头的烟。  
“我跟你来这儿，是因为他们说你脸不错，活儿也不错，但现在看来两者都不怎么样。”在笼罩着自己的、陡然僵住的背部上方，打火机咔嚓一声立起火苗，“所以至少脑子给我好使一点，你该不会是蠢到想要威胁我吧。”  
他舔着香烟干燥的滤嘴，想象着那是男孩们阴茎的前端；烟雾灌进肺里，就像精液灌进胃里。身体总要保持被填满的状态才不会寂寞，可前提必须是他想这么做。而这些男孩，他们都知道他是谁，知道他能做什么，知道他们能做眼下的这一切，只是因为他想。上方局促的背部变得更加愚蠢，但年轻而宽阔的线条还留有几分赏心悦目。所以，他吸着烟想，还是把这一切做完吧。  
可折原临也是个不一样的人。这并不仅仅是说他长得好看，虽然他确实是出奇得好看，只需要扫上一眼就能立刻意识到他是人群中出众的类型，他奇怪自己怎么没在一开始就注意到他。漆黑的短发，白皙的两颊，颧骨的线条清癯秀美。纤细的、上挑的眉眼，仿佛是依附于玫瑰色的骨架。不是英俊，而是美，美得几乎带上了侵略性，一笑起来就像淬了毒的刀；虚无的美被他衔在唇上，锋利地具象化了。美是他的武器。薄薄的嘴角向上折起来，折成一道残酷的怜惜。  
他不由自主地就去亲吻他脸上的伤口，觉得那温度很烫，蜇在自己唇上。又从面颊辗转至嘴角，去舔那丝开裂的血渍。咸的，味蕾如是说。振奋感突如其来，从盆骨处源源而上，仿佛是长出了一条羞耻的尾巴。  
“你硬了。”临也突然说。  
“啊，”静雄从梦中惊醒了似的，含糊了一声，“糟糕。”  
他近距离地看临也的脸。眼睛，眼睛是深红色的。他的美叫人心满意足。他跳过了嘴唇，弯了腰，开始亲他的脖子，一边顺势解开他衬衫的扣子。他听到他的呼吸跳动了一下，喉结紧了紧。一切顺利。手指慢慢摩挲衬衫下那清癯的肩膀，舌尖停留在另一侧脖子到锁骨之间的凹陷处，皮肤的触感像兜满露水的花瓣。  
“为什么不接吻？”他又说话了，声带的震动延伸过来，被他舔进口中。  
“因为会很麻烦。”  
“麻烦？”  
“如果接吻了，对方可能就会想要更多。”  
“要更多了，你就给不了了吗？”  
说完他就笑了，笑声细不可闻，轻浅又脆薄，是枯叶落入湖中，是细细的蛛网缠绕着锁上来。平和岛静雄深深地吸了口气，觉得这声音简直是来自恶魔，继而意识到自己的欲望已经肿胀难忍，甚至让他无暇分心去反驳对方的嘲弄。膝盖里传来温热的酥软感，顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒而上，他叹息一声，鼻尖贴住对方微凉的锁骨。  
想咬这里，格外地想。  
“也就是说你只给这么多。就像便利店里不可能卖高级红酒一样。”  
“随你怎么说。”反正也听不懂。可以咬锁骨那里吗。  
但他最终只是稍稍吮吸了一下，留下一个淡红的印子。不会长久地留下痕迹，扣好扣子就能完整地遮住。不是什么双方共有的秘密，只是为了不惹麻烦，他讨厌麻烦，所以只给这么多。他是对的。他一边这么想，一边继续俯下身，亲吻胸口，亲吻腰线，连绵起伏地慢慢下移，直到跪在地上。纤长的手指顺势没入他的金发，只是指尖还带着紧绷的戒备；他仰起头，看到他的眼神里也浮着戒备。真可爱。他不由得生出了想逗弄他的心思。  
“现在后悔的话，说不要还来得及。”  
色泽艳丽的眼睛立刻眯了起来，他显然是不肯吃一丝一毫亏的人。“你现在可没有立场说这种话了，还是说想逃的其实是你？”抓着发根的五指微微收紧了，他今晚第一次展现出了强硬的态度。“继续。”  
那就继续。他勾起嘴角，从善如流地凑到他的腿间，娴熟地解开拉链，乖乖舔上了他已经微硬的器官。

看他凶狠地抽烟时折原临也想到网络上流传的说法，说抽烟的人嘴里是苦的，但他们能在别人的嘴里尝到甜味。网络上没说抽烟的人给别人口的时候能尝到什么味道。温暖柔软的黏膜突然包裹住那里，一阵战栗感从下腹噌地炸到四肢百骸，炸得他脑子里都空白了片刻，他几乎没意识到自己倏地就攥紧了对方的头发，也没意识到埋在他腿间的那张脸上因此再度胜利地轻笑——他张嘴将他吐出，开始细细地从根部往前舔，反复描摹逐渐凸起、清晰的脉络，直至舔到最敏感的壑谷，舌尖压进去，嘴唇包住啜吸——味蕾从舌头迁徙到了冠状沟，尝到的他嘴里的味道不是苦的是甜的。快感鲜甜无比。  
他张开嘴，但一直发干的嘴里不知何时真的干涸了，像是被人遗忘的河床。他赶紧闭上，逃去看他的脸，颧骨下的那道刀削的阴影已经变成了潋滟的红潮，眼里的茶水陶醉地波光粼粼。这张脸比以前任何主动跪下去的女孩子的脸都要艳情百倍。  
“……你确实是很擅长。”  
说了话才意识到自己声音已经微微沙哑了，同时对方猛地一震，他察觉到他的呼吸乱了一拍。他抬起头，金发被带的向后微微一掀，刘海下露出的脸竟带着一种幼鹿的纯洁，他不笑的时候五官乖顺无比，一笑起来那热辣的激艳才又回来。“多说点话，”他说，舔了下唇，“你只需要说话就能把人带上床。”  
“你对我的声音都能有反应。”  
“不好吗？”  
“真是野兽。”  
溢出唾液的嘴角扯出一个利齿似的弧度：“那你呢？不还是被我舔硬了。”  
折原临也忍了一下才没把那句“这是生理本能”像厚厚的字典那样朝他扔回去。自己都无法忍受自己这种幼稚的小心眼，还从没有人能一边跪在他眼前一边让他如此受制。不是他引诱别人，也不是他故意让别人觉得自己被引诱；他第一次失去了主动权。很久以后他仍能记得这一切：平和岛静雄或许根本不知道自己被当成了一个对手，可他们的确势均力敌。  
他抓紧他的金发，把他往下一扯，看着他的脸仰起来开在自己脚下，白衬衫飘动一下又贴回去：他的乳头已经硬了起来，隐约地顶住衬衫笔直的面料，深色的裤子里支棱起胀鼓鼓的一块。他不掩饰自己情欲的表达，仿佛是知道别人想用情欲撕碎他，便主动把自己撕给别人看，反正过后百分之百又能愈合。他不受摆布。他这么做，只是因为他想，也只是因为能撕碎他的只有他自己。  
他看着他用手指拨开散乱的刘海，俯下身又含了回去，这次一下子吞得很深，已经完全勃起的肉棒将那张嘴塞满了，鼓起的前端撞在喉咙的内壁上，把他呛得一咳，湿滑的内壁抽搐了一下，蠕动着裹紧了整根东西。他困难地试图吞咽，没法被吞下的唾液牵连着滑落，身体颤抖起来，刘海重新散落，他懒得再去拨，干脆完全前倾身子开始卖力地舔吮。头部来回晃动，脸藏在头发后面，整个人宛如沉入水中，像鱼那样在水中吞吐，也发出鱼一样的声音，却无法用鳃呼吸。酣畅的窒息感压了过来。  
“……呼唔……嗯……”  
并不是故意呻吟起来的。是因为喘不上气，也因为奇特的满足感。对方的手指拨开潮热的发丝抚上后颈，脊梁骨内传出过电感，他发出沉闷的惊叫，性器顿时硬得发疼，前段热热地渗出一滩爱液，将校服裤子被顶起来的那块沁湿了。在给别人口的时候湿得这么快，好像还是第一次。  
“你简直是倒退回了口欲期。”丝绸般柔滑的声线，情欲的细沙摩擦出沙哑的质感，全身的毛孔都被这股性感点燃，窜出了火苗，他的眼角溢出了泪水，“弗洛伊德认为婴儿会从吮吸中获得快感。你呢？你也会吗？但也很正常……你本来就是野兽。”  
平和岛静雄听出了他的声音里错落的停顿。他肯定是爽的，只是不明白为什么都这种时候了他还要说那么难懂的话——一般来说这个时候别人只会哑着嗓子感叹和咒骂，揪他的头发，狠狠操他的喉咙，把他的下巴拔起来然后打他的耳光。但没人能这么多话。语言像是他的另一件武器，他把它横在面前，可攻可防，或进或退，而不是像其他人那样把自己释放出去。语言既是他的盾，又是他的刀。  
他嫌他吵，故意用舌头抵着铃口，一边舔那里一边用力吸了一下，想由此让他安静一会儿。他是安静了，但报复般地把他的头发扯紧，在扣住他的后脑用力撞进他的口腔深处，呛得他整个人都挺起腰来，弯出破碎感。他跌回原位，把他吐出来后咳嗽着吻蹭起前端，一边细密地吸那里，一边用手从他的大腿内侧抚摸上去，爱抚他的根部，再伏过去舔。勃起的性器在他脸上挞出发亮的水痕，他偏开头，笑着用指腹缓缓将脸上的液体擦去，把眼睑撩起来，只摸索这靠手撸动着他昂扬的性器，金发滑落下来挡住脸颊。黑发少年精致的唇线绷紧了一瞬。青涩的反应。  
“……啊啊，又变大了，明明已经舔了这么久，真不知足。你的这根倒是比你这张脸硬气多了，不过也挺好的。我也不是在床上很容易被满足的人……”  
他听到他低低地抽了口气。青涩的反应是很容易被捕捉的，一切恰到好处，他伏下身去飞快地含住，感觉到那膨胀的东西抽动了几下，就射在了自己嘴里。他用两根指头压住嘴角仰起脸，一滴不漏，当着他的面全部吞了下去。  
空气变得寂静。两人周围只剩下一些不可名状的声响：滴水声，喘气声，液体从喉头滑下去的咕啾声，心跳声。临也望着他摇晃着站起来，仍在用指尖擦着嘴角，眼神有些恍惚。他一旦收起那种潋滟的架势，表情里就透出一种单纯，像路边被丢弃的小狗。所以那种色气是真实的吗？还是伪装？就像为了显得很有气势而戴上墨镜那样？  
他伸出手。这次换他去抚摸他的脸，手指完全埋进他汗湿的、潮热的发丝。突然间，他觉得这是小时候和父母去海边时把手指埋进被海水冲刷过后的沙子，浅岸的海水被太阳晒得温暖，连带着沙子也温暖起来。随后他才想起来，自己从未和父母一起去过海边，因为夏天的时候他们仍在国外。海和湿的沙子从不存在，和父母去海边的日子也从不存在；在有了妹妹之前，家里一直空空荡荡，仿佛连父母也从不存在。  
一盆冰冷的恐慌劈头浇下，临也顿时打了个寒颤。他怎么会毫无征兆地想起这种事。  
“你怎么了？”静雄漫不经心地用手指梳着头发，顺带捏了捏他的指尖，却发现他愣愣地没反应，便扬起眉，“想什么呢，第一次射男生嘴里太爽了？”  
临也调回视线看向他，几乎没有听见他故意挑选的露骨措辞。那张湿润的、醴红的嘴，把他的高潮吞吃入腹。高潮之后人确实是会感到空虚的，但又并不是空的虚的。抽干了情欲的湖水，剩下的往往不是纯白无垢的池底，而是隐秘的、从不想给别人看到的淤烂的陈泥旧沙。  
他突然动作，在他高高低低地叫着自己的时候猛地把他往墙壁上撞去。砰。仿佛震碎了瓷砖上铺着的落日。他听到他恼火地叫了一声。“喂！你做什……！”但他的膝盖强硬地卡进了他的两腿间，顶到他仍然硬得要射的东西。在他蓄着怒气的尾音散成一声飘高了的娇喘的瞬间，他一口咬住他的脖子。  
同时袭来的刺痛和快感让静雄的眼睛蒙上一层水雾，手指绞上了他后背的衬衫。他瘦而薄的背，衬衫是被骨架支着支点撑起来的，手指按下去能从空隙里鼓荡出风。摸不到热得肉体，只能抱住硬凉的骨骼和风。他让他想起木筏溺死前扬起帆在大海上漫无边际地漂流。  
“……哈啊……不要这样、蹭……”  
膝盖一直在摩擦硬得难受的地方，虽然不懂他为什么陡然暴戾起来，却觉得这样也挺好。那张带点阴柔气的脸上露出了痛楚的张力，侵略的味道性感至极。明知道弄不疼自己却还是撕咬下去，残虐的徒劳，新鲜的吻痕一步一踏得很壮丽。挺好的，没白费这副漂亮五官。他高兴地掀起嘴角，甜腻的呻吟半路风化成轻喘，色情得袅娜。  
“别只用膝盖……”甚至乖乖抬起头把脖子露给他让他咬，这个动作顺从得带上了母性。下腹抽搐着绷得越来越紧，他渴求地咬着下唇，“用手，用手碰前面……”  
牙齿一次一次扎进皮肤里。他的脖子没有锻炼过，皮肤依旧薄而柔软，他咬得很深，再用舌头摸索，一颗一颗舔过去。贝壳一样的齿痕。贝壳和海，海和沙，沙和碧波艳阳，皆是不存在的幻象。临也清醒了。理智重新把他从暴虐的情绪中揪出来，扔回日常的壳里去。他听到他在自己耳边微微喘着起低语：用手碰，用手。他把脸颊贴过来和他厮磨，从母亲变成情人再变成孩童；眼睛阖上，仿佛下一秒就能湮出泪意。  
他在心里重重地吐了口气，后怕着自己瞬间的软弱，嘴唇啄了回去，手向下伸，抚摸他胀鼓鼓的可怜器官。隔着裤子从根部抚弄，顺直到顶端，用拇指指腹去摩擦，摸到一层湿滑粘腻的膜。他低下头，看到他的性器涨在裤子里，面料被高高顶起来，绷紧的顶端沁出深色的湿渍，隐隐地渗出乳白。他不断地爱抚那里，让他扣在自己背上的手臂越收越紧。  
“啊……不行、不行了……好舒服……”  
他浓艳的哭腔在他心里又刮出一层明显的欲望，像倒着抚摸地毯的绒毛留下的痕迹那样。临也将手伸进他的裤子，温柔地握住整根套弄，感觉到他整个人都在濒临的边缘里抽搐。  
“……好涨……要射、要射了，已经……啊啊——”  
气声被拉长到细弱直至截断，金发少年弓起身，被快感抛到最高处时射在了他手上。  
折原临也将手抽出来，将两人额头相贴。平和岛静雄高潮后的短暂失神的模样里有一种凄惨又脆弱的贞洁——原来所有人的伪装都会在这一刻被强行剥离。他的羞耻心在小小的施虐后消失了（施虐这个词简直是在抬举他），看着他喘息，身子还痉挛出一圈一圈的余波。他把他的手握住，主动和他十指相扣，精液蹭在两人手上。  
“真不错啊……”他喃喃地嘀咕着，一下一下抚摸着他被体液沾湿的手指关节，“我已经很久没有这么有感觉了。跟其他人做，有时候人家都去了两次了我都没法射出来，还要被人家抱怨。”  
临也浅浅地发出嗤笑：“身体的防御机制罢了。重复太多次，感官就会麻木，就像闻多了烟味嗅觉也会麻木一样，就像你的身体习惯你的暴力一样。对你的身体来说，性快感和暴力是一回事。你要停一停。”  
“那要是我停一停然后再跟你做呢？会被你直接弄坏吗？”  
深红的眼睛立刻瞥向他，静雄无声地裂出笑容，临也假装无奈地耸了下肩。“我不觉得我能把你弄坏，”他慢慢地说，“但你可以试试。禁欲一个星期之类的。”  
“呵，甚至不自慰。”  
“只要你忍得住。”  
“只要你还想有下一次。”  
嘴巴慢了半拍才重新张开，声音则直接慢了三拍，再次夺回一局的静雄笑到喉咙发痛。“要是有下一次，”他模模糊糊地笑着说，用干净的那只手去擦眼角的泪痕，“做完后你要请我吃甜食。”  
“肚子里还装得下吗。”  
“那要看你的水平了。”  
临也这次是真的无奈了起来。明明是不善言辞的形象，说这种话居然那么擅长。“那这次呢，”他罕见地放弃了口头争斗，“现在呢。”  
“想在这里继续的话旁边就有空教室，或者可以去旅馆，你家没人的话也可以去你家。看你了。”  
“……是你说你要教我的，”临也假装不经意地看向他，“教课嘛，自然要在教室里。”

 

教室的门没有锁，虽然哪怕是锁了，临也觉得对方也能徒手把锁拆开。他们几乎是跌进门框里，哗啦啦撞歪了一片桌椅，像被人抽了底部的积木那样坍塌在课桌上。他解开长裤退到脚边。  
“像这样，用手指……”  
手指刚插进去的时候他就又硬了，分开的两腿内侧清晰地痉挛出两道凹陷，呼吸又变得急促，湿润的穴口缩了缩，本能地就想把手指吞得更深。临也咬住舌尖，试探地将手指抽送了两下。炽热的吐息抖动起来，连同解开的衬衫下紧绷纤细的小腹都在抖动。  
“……像这样？”  
“再往……里面一点、哈啊……”话音未落就深入了一寸，他情难自禁地呻吟，“对，然后……手指弯一点，朝上面按……”  
用经验堆出来的技巧，作为新手多少还是不得要领，或轻或重地在不同无关紧要的位置上按压挤蹭，仍是没找到舒服的那一点，反倒是渐渐撩拨出强烈的欲火，把他腹腔内浊重的罪恶烧成一片滚烫的、干裂的荒原，渴望重新被覆盖上甜雨蜜露的恩典。体内被这样蹭得焦灼无比，简直想坐起来把他掀在地上然后骑上去——这不难，少年的身形纤细清瘦，对付他可能都不需要一只手臂的力量。  
但他刚一抬起身，就瞥见他那张精致的、堪称艳丽的面庞：稍稍皱起细细的眉，半垂着眼俯瞰他的肉体，深红的瞳。视线是红酒倾倒在他身上。白皙的软壳上敷着红晕，眼神却冷静到疏离，是收紧的、锋利的一束，是闪电和大雪的混合体，是一种深陷欲潮却仍能隔岸观火的无畏的凛冽。他被这奇异的性感击中，双颊顿时火辣辣地烫，仿佛是他的美狠狠扇了他一耳光。疼得身体里热潮汹涌。心跳一拍落空，向着深渊狂奔而去。  
“……临也。”  
那双眼睛忽地一颤。睫毛蝶翼一般翩跹飞走，剩了酒红色的茧，他凝视他的眼睛，像是要代替蝴蝶飞进茧中。茶褐色的翅膀，滴了融化的蜜，重得飞不动，坠进他的手心里去。他的名字是三个奇怪的音节，虚柔地雾化在舌尖上。他又念了一次，这次仿佛自言自语，因此他不是读懂了他的口型，而是读懂了他的眼神，他不需要他再念一遍，就用膝盖顶住窄窄的课桌边缘靠近，手指仍插在里面，平和岛静雄咬住牙又想笑。洁白的衬衫袖子卷着，后来他知道他其实更喜欢那套黑红的学兰。细瘦的手臂撑在他的一侧，那么细瘦的手臂；上半身笼罩过来时，也没有其他足球社篮球社成员的背部那样宽阔的形状。不是那种穹顶一样的感觉。他怎么会甘愿躺在这样的身体下任其摆布呢？虽说怎样的身体也都没法摆布他。  
“你知道你现在压着的是怎样的人吗，”嗓音沙哑地说笑，“我这样用膝盖顶上去，你就会因为内脏破裂而死。”  
临也同样露出笑容，还是那种唇角翻折的方式，一个简单的面部动作，被他繁复地剪出精美的、猜不透的形状。长得好看就是犯规。他只用一只手撑着桌沿，肩膀被衬衫笔挺的形状覆盖，一道道直而俊雅的长短线条，也是美不胜收。他俯下身来，又将额头贴住他的。依旧微凉的温度。  
“可你还是乖乖躺下来了。如果现在我用是手铐锁住你，你也会乖乖地被我锁起来。现在我要什么你都会给。你不会杀我的，你自己忘了吗？你这么做，是因为你想。”  
他说得对。如果不抽烟，就要做爱，不做爱的时候，就要一直抽烟。要么是烟雾，要么就是性器和精液：身体要一直被填满才不会寂寞。是我想这么做的，是我想的。  
心里突然卷过一阵苦涩的寒流。很久没体会到这种感觉了，从初二那年把毕业的学长送走后就没有过了；在冲着自己笑得温和的脸庞、拍在肩头和头顶的温暖的手掌都消失后就没有过了。他想起来，自己好像也就是从那时候开始和男生上床的。  
他眨了下酸涩的眼睛，望向临也俯在上方的脸，后者的笑容里有一种通透。这个人这种时候是真的讨厌。他扭过头：“你手上技术太烂了。”  
“我是第一次嘛。”轻快地咬文嚼字，他将手指拔了出去，听到他哼了一声，像被夹了耳尖的猫。身体只有被填满时才不会寂寞。他把脸又转回来，伸出双臂，搂住他的脖子。  
“进来吧，快点进来……临也。”  
这是他第二次叫出他的名字。  
如果不是亲耳听见，折原临也很难相信一个第一次说上话、第一次和他做爱的人，能把他的名字叫得如此黏着暧昧。明明自己一般才是擅长情话絮絮的那个人。将手指探进去抽送时他的反应就让性器再次兴奋起来，他抵住他的入口，那里难耐地微微一缩，金发少年的喉间浮潜着一个音节。音节在他将前端滑进去时仿佛有了实体，从吐息中滚动出来。一插进去他就硬到了极限，淫液流了出来。  
“嗯……！哈啊……”  
“身体很习惯了，”这话听起来有种不负责任的感觉，他不由得笑了一下，“声音却跟处女一样。”  
静雄把一只手合在眼睛上，只露出下半张脸调笑回去：“如果是处女，被你这个尺寸插进来就该哭了。”  
“你哭过吗。”  
“第一次哭了，后来就没有了。好像很久没有了，我记不得了。你到底进不进来。”  
其实只是突然想看他哭的样子。或者不流泪，只是悲戚的姿态也好。总觉得他的浪荡是装腔作势，想把这张面具在掌心折毁，在他面前折毁。想迫使他现出原形，不知道他会不会在自己面前哭。幻想让性器膨胀一圈，他一寸一寸慢慢顶进去，听到他的喘息越来越急促，像糖水被搅拌得越来越快，从流体变成浓稠的甜浆。他猝然连根没入，深深地撞到了最里面，撞出一截短促地尖叫。  
“啊……！哈啊……嗯……”  
“你现在可不是‘老师’该有的样子。”  
“你要是嫌弃……就让我在上面，你躺下来……乖乖享受……呃啊、！”  
“我不要，我还是喜欢自己主导的感觉。”  
嘴角的笑容变成了香烟烟雾的薄灰色。他把手抬起来，临也微微笑着，把掌心贴在自己脸上。手指爱怜地抚过他的颧骨、鼻梁和嘴唇，他像盲人那样只依靠触觉去辨认他。不知道这样是否就能记得更清楚。他也不知道其实对方在做爱时很少有这样的反应，大多数时候都像机器人那样按部就班地呻吟。但现在他的手指像鲜活的风一样吻他，他则跟随他，进到风眼里去。深深地进去，终于踏上了绝对隐秘的中心。屏障快乐地被撕开了。  
“哈啊……！那里、顶到了……啊——！”  
酸胀难忍的一点被粗硬的东西突然狠狠摩擦，比平时还要爽一百倍，比自慰时刻意用东西戳弄那里时都要爽，酥麻得抬起了痉挛不止的腰。对方顿了一下，松了点力道开始找准位置细碎地轻蹭，蹭出一连串止不住的呻吟，刚落下去的腰又被戳刺得抬起，被手臂卡进身下的缝隙揽住。静雄喘不上气来，快感在全身流动，仿佛要从脚尖开始融化。  
“啊……嗯啊……临、也……”  
居然能被没经验的家伙操到名字都喊不出来，是他太有天赋还是自己太过失防？是他用另一种方式提前把自己打开了吗？快感其实很多都是来自于精神慰藉。他几乎要哽咽。  
“临也……再用力一点……不要、不要只是这样蹭……啊啊！”  
话音刚落就被狠狠挤了一下敏感点。那里比他想得更加鼓胀，像被汁液撑得满满的几乎要爆裂的果实，他不是轻巧地用针尖挑破表皮，而是用手指抚摩几下后突然猛地按下来，把他整个挤破、揉烂。他湿在碎裂的果肉里，烂在他的指尖上。不知何时，整个身心都在尖叫，每一个细胞都在尖叫。继续，继续。我一恢复原状，就再把我压烂，把我弄坏，把我摧毁。反反复复。我如此强大，只有你能把我毁掉，只有你可以。  
后来平和岛静雄回忆起来这一切时想：多么盲目的信任。他和无数人厮混无数次，身经百战却还是觉得无聊，原来只是因为没遇上对手。  
他像荡妇那样熟练地用腿缠住他的腰，挺起身来迎合他，把他的手放在自己抬高的臀部上，离器官嵌合在一起的位置只有几寸。裤子早就掉在地上，布料上半干涸的精液无辜又荒凉。不想要那样的荒凉，就像不想要只有自慰的日子。不想要那样寂寞的感觉。  
“再深一点，用力顶到最里面……还不够……”  
他又在他里面变大了。他的喉间飞出快乐的颤音。就像这样，就像这样。身体是要被填满的，不然洞会越扩越大，就像打架时那样，暴力向外也向内，他的体内和被拳头击中的墙壁一并坍塌。裂痕扩大扩大再扩大，终于裂得呼呼漏风。只有肉棒满满地插进来的感觉才能把身体填满，而感觉到别人因为自己的回应更厉害地勃起时，心里也被填满。这是唯一的方式。  
腰被手臂圈着抱起来，身体贴在一起，他一阵目眩，险些就要射出来。回过神来勉强睁开眼，看到他脸上被涂抹上的情欲红痕。仍然是俊美无比的、能把人带上床的一张脸。就算是为了这张脸也很值。他无声地笑了。  
“舒服吗。”  
不可能不舒服。折原临也的下唇被他自己咬出清晰的齿痕，有种豁出去的架势。情欲把他俩都挤得变了形状。他又把手指插进他的头发里，于是他又在他的眼睛里看到之前那种裂痕。不懂他在想什么。这个世界上只有肉体的连接是容易的，暴力或性爱都可以，肉体不需要语言作钥匙便可以打开和拆卸。可他为什么在这一刻看起来和自己一样寂寞；他抱住自己时，露出了十分渴望抱住什么的表情。他自己知道吗。  
后穴被抽插得水润，腰被一下一下顶得越来越酸麻，这种感觉叫人上瘾。他不再故意顶舒服的地方，而是深入到里面去，再假装不经意地磨到最脆弱的软肉，他隔着衬衫一下子咬住他的肩膀。抓挠他的后背，抚摸那两块仿佛能长出翅膀的肩胛骨。漂亮的少年。晃动的课桌和有节奏的呻吟营造出做爱的氛围。被开拓又合拢再被开拓的另一张嘴。他去舔弄他立起的乳尖，成功让他激烈地叫出声来夹紧。和他默契十足的，漂亮的、漂亮的少年。  
“……嗯~里面……要不行了……又要、又……啊……”  
“要去了吗。”  
“是……里面、满满的……好舒服……要射……”  
他们的脸贴得好近，近到静雄几乎有了某种错觉。临也长长的睫毛都能叹息似的，静雄扳过他的后脑就去吻他的眼睛。“这算什么眼神啊……”他明显一下子抱得更紧了，“我说，你也快了吧……”  
对方不置可否：“要我拔出来吗。”  
“无所谓……喜欢的话，射在里面也没问题。”  
“是每个人都可以，还是我的特权？”  
静雄被他逗笑了，忍不住揉了一下他的黑发：“我都没让你戴套。你说呢？”  
临也笑得不动声色，低下头来，突然堵住了他的嘴唇。  
一阵从未体会到的、怪异的刺激从体内炸开了。他的眼睛陡然睁大，他第一次在那汪茶色里看到了惊异。他失措地张开了嘴，他趁机堵得更深，连舌头都伸了进去。用力撕咬着吻他。  
他的吻是初恋式的吻，僵硬、生疏，和他娴熟的情事大相径庭，手足无措，不知如何是好，像被黑压压的人群吓哭的小孩。原来如此。临也把他的腰箍住，如同要把他折断。无伤大雅的妄想。下面硬得发痛。他用力扣住他的后脑勺，抓住他的金发，倾泻的瀑布似地吻了他，把他淹在里面。盖住他，让他缺氧，让他都来不及变成会吞吐的鱼。本该如此简单，从他拒绝接吻时就该想到。  
“……呼唔……不、不要……唔嗯……”  
不给他从缝隙中呻吟的机会，再次咬住。他依旧无声地表示“不要”，几乎带了哀求的姿态，可又夹得比任何时候都要紧，湿得不断流出。他不是不要，是太有感觉了，因此惊慌失措。被咬紧的强烈快感让理智脱弦，他往里面撞了好几下，一边冲撞，一边隔着衬衫揉捏摩擦他敏感的乳头。嘴唇相接的地方顿时碎裂出了沉闷的哭腔，他开始在他怀里剧烈痉挛，一边发抖，一边被迫激烈地接吻。他被吻得瘫软在他怀里，性器挤在两人的衣物间，颤抖着射了出来。  
他直到自己释放在他深处才松开他。身体几乎是从他手中滑落。两人分开，都在大口大口拼命喘气。过度缺氧让临也脑子里嗡嗡乱响，他揉着太阳穴，平复着呼吸的同时拔了出来，感觉自己发了场疯。那红肿的入口无法闭合，浓稠的白液很快就往外流出。他摸了摸自己狂跳的颈动脉。  
“明白了。”他轻柔地说，“这才是你真正的弱点。”  
然后他差点被迎面而来的一张课桌打碎头骨。  
平和岛静雄从桌上翻身爬起来。以一个刚刚被操射的人的标准来说，他的动作轻捷得令人不敢置信。果然是怪物一样的身体。他瞪着他，明明怒火中烧，却露出一种泫然欲泣的表情，全身上下只裹了白衬衫，下半身光裸无物，性器被衬衫下摆隐约地遮掩，但精液从他的大腿内侧滑落下来。一派淫靡的绝景。  
“这算什么！”他朝他吼道，临也听到那怒气中发甜的痛楚，“你他妈的干什么！！”  
“我猜到了你是初吻，”临也退开半步，整理衣裤，好整以暇地放下袖口，甚至有心情扣上袖扣，也不管对方看起来能把讲台扔他头上，“但我没想到你反应这么大，接个吻就能射。”  
他仿佛下一秒就要把他的头拧下来。  
“我他妈说过我不——”  
“你说你给不了更多，但你给得了我。而且，我向很多人都要不到的东西，你已经给了。”  
怒气消失了。他呆呆地站在那里看着他，直到他走上前来，再次把他抱进怀里。贴住额头，抵住鼻尖，嘴唇凑近。  
“别……！”静雄下意识地就要挣脱，他的视线先一步往后躲了，“不行，我不——”  
但临也轻轻摩挲着他的发根。“没事的。是我给你，不是让你给我……你不会用亲吻伤到我的。别怕，乖。”  
哄小狗的语气。他到底把自己当成什么。但静雄发现自己动弹不得，只是微微张开唇，看着他越靠越近，直到嘴唇上再次覆盖上陌生的、柔软的触感。  
没有别的，只是接吻。慢慢被揉进去，慢慢融化。慢慢顺服。  
他那么擅长做爱。可这是他唯一一直没有学会的东西。  
“还要吗。”  
“……”  
他听见他轻轻地笑了。他说，那就再来一次。

 

……

 

香草冰激凌融化的样子像世界末日的雪山。坐在凉气和光线都很充裕的甜品店里，折原临也觉得这个比喻简直有些煽情。他翘起嘴角，看着对方用小勺把那半融的乳白色送进口中。  
“你别这么盯着我看。”对方开口了。  
“怎么？”  
“恶心。”  
“小静你真过分。”  
平和岛静雄像被烫了一下：“也别用那个称呼叫我！”  
他的指尖因为恼火而收紧，临也看到不锈钢勺子被他捏弯了。优等生往甜品店的沙发上更舒服地靠了靠，故作姿态地打开了图书馆借的诗集，假装看不见对面的人狠狠地瞪了他一眼。  
“你又和人打架了。”他眼睛垂在书页上说。金发少年眉间折出一丝冷淡。“被找了麻烦？”  
他听到他哼了一声。  
“为了什么？”  
静雄盯了他一会儿，把冰激凌勺戳进杯子里：“别给我明知故问，小心我连你一起打了。”  
临也没接话。静雄明显暴躁地搅着芭菲杯，最后一点雪山终于融化成了甜蜜的河水。乳白的。他又哼了一声。  
“因为我突然就拒绝跟他们上床了。”  
他看着他微笑着露出了“果然如此”的表情。黑发少年满意地坐直身子，伸出手来，突然抚摸上了搭在玻璃杯上的手指。掌心整个盖住手背，他噌地红了脸，一把将他甩开。  
“你——”  
“虽然以前也很好，但还是会害羞的小静比较可爱。说真的，我以为你交往后也会很老练呢，没想到居然那么纯情。”  
“……我只是经常上床，”静雄从牙缝里说，“可没有和谁交往过……你别笑得那么烦人。”  
“哎呀呀。不过小静青涩起来也是很惊人了，好在只有我能看到，要是被别人看到了多糟糕啊。毕竟接个吻就会受不了地求着我进去了——唔啊痛！！手腕、手腕——”  
轮廓凌厉的眉气冲冲地扬起来，角度里仍留着初次见面时他狠厉又热辣的样子，只不过已经尝到了比那更美味的东西。手腕终于被松开，临也赶紧抽回手，摸着上面的淤青大大地叹气。静雄无动于衷地扭过头。  
“我说你不回去吗？新罗不是说你要竞选学生会什么的。下周也有运动会要准备吧？你哪来的空闲跟我在这里浪费时间。”  
临也倒已经站了起来，听了这话又顿住动作：“跟你的话，怎样的时间都不算浪费吧？”  
唇线瞬间绷住，脸却更红了。  
“就知道说这种……喂！你别——”  
但身体已经靠了过来。精致的眉眼，折出弧度的漂亮嘴唇。身体无法动弹地僵直，任凭他的嘴唇靠过来贴上。轻描淡写的触碰，却把自己从头到脚都烧着了。自己像个干柴扎成的人偶。  
“对亲吻还是没什么抵抗力呢。”他低低地笑，“而且也有好几天没做了。明天，来我家吧？”  
明明都动弹不得了。不知自己是怎么从喉间挤出那个“好”的。

想起对方能够很娴熟地说出“我喜欢你”。真可爱，我喜欢小静。随口就能说，而自己憋了半天也说不出来。大约还是不习惯，没法把喜欢就这样轻松地说出口。  
但是，被触碰时身体会烧得热起来，接吻时就变得想要到忍不住开口求他，被进入后次次都忍耐不住地泄出来。他说小静你是用身体表达一切的人，不论是暴力还是性爱。所以，这就是自己在一遍又一遍地说，我也喜欢你。

 

（END）


End file.
